Nothing Comes From Nothing
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: "Ex Nihilo, Nihil Fit" as the Romans used to say. A rider ponders her status of love. She realizes the pain, loneliness, and money are worth the price of love. So she decides to search out her long lost passion. A young boy with a dragon larger than his ego and brain smaller than a terror.


**Hello friends. I'm back with yet another HTTYD fanfic just for you guys. However, this time I decided to change things up a bit. It's going to be a Snotlout+Heather fanfic. And this fic along with others I have with been connected together in one way or another. I'll relate stories here and there but don't worry. All my stories can run independent of each other. Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to review and read guys. Please remember I do this all for you guys. It's for your reading pleasure. That's it. God bless y'all. Amen.**

 **Disclaimer: Stupid copyright laws say I gotta have one. I don't make money off this. I have a real job. That good enough for you lawyers out there?**

 _Song of Solomon 8:6-7 King James Version (KJV)_

 _6 Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death; jealousy is cruel as the grave: the coals thereof are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame._

 _7 Many waters cannot quench love, neither can the floods drown it: if a man would give all the substance of his house for love, it would utterly be contemned._

 **Nothing Comes From Nothing**

' _I guess they were right weren't they, Windshear? Life is just one considerable catastrophe after the other. I just wish we could get rid of this melancholy blues. I guess that's just a fantasy for idiots and children.'_ These were the thoughts of one seldom mercenary.

She couldn't imagine it quite the same as it had been so many years ago. Time seemed funny that way to her. It was like the waves rocking against the endless sea. It's memory carrying it's highs and lows much like the tides. You remember the things that seem most significant, whilst in reality they are sometimes the most uneventfully pieces of nonsense to have ever graced the sea of the mind's startling recollection.

However, like the sea, every now and then you receive a wave greater than all the antecedents that followed. It's birthed in violence and dies in chaos. Like a tsunami life can end in a moment of lamentable catastrophe; but there is, however, hope in this time of calamity. It can be the birth of a new life, hope,... or even love.

The persistence of memory is what impels us to seek the key to the past. Not the history of our fathers, but rather, the mind's hidden memoirs.

Such was the longing of one soul braving the chilling winds of North Seas. A soul in search of the fullness that was stolen from her since she was but a babe. Something that, with patience, would soon be fulfilled.

Concerning the nature of this femme fatale, she was beyond even the enigmatic minds of the wisest comprehension. She was a stubborn spirit. Sweet, kind, and violent within a moment's notice. She carried a blade much like her tongue. Sharp, rough, but to the point. Her beauty was like that of the Valkyries. A face molded of the clay of majesty, and eyes bursting with the vibrant emerald green of the cedars of Lebanon.

This young maiden was blessed with the name that so perfectly established her winsome allure. Her name was Heather, but unlike her namesake, she was no delicate flower. No, instead she was a young, rebellious, and independent viking who refused without reservation to obey the whims of her backwards society. She was her own woman; and she had the scars to prove it.

"I swear girl we gotta get out of dodge soon. I'm getting sick of beans and rice for dinner. *sigh* You got enough over there, girl?" asked Heather.

Windshear gave a satisfied roar and returned to her business. She was occupying herself by preening and sharpen her blade-like scales. Polishing them each to perfect mirror finish.

Heather brought her legs close to her chest and rested her head on her hands while looking off into the distant seas. She eventually lost herself in thought once more, reflecting on the past few years of her life and how crazy it had all been.

She and her razorwhip, Windshear, were now the two most redoubtable mercenaries in all the Northern Isles. They had managed to build up quite the reputation after their encounter with her idiot brother Dagger the Deranged, leader of the savage Berserker tribe.

Word spread quickly that a girl riding a dragon that was armoured in steel and her band of friends managed to defeat the would-be tyrant and half of the Berserker armada. This earned her the credibility to be offered the most dangerous and suicidal contracts that only the most battle hardened warriors would dare to take. And she took every offer without so much as a whimper. She soon became known as _Freya's Steel_ because of her ruthlessness in battle and her grandeur.

However, all this vast fighting had led the distraught twenty-five year old to wonder if it was all really worth it. The money, the fame, and the respect she had earned by taking out some of the most villainous characters in all the Nordic Sea, of which seemed to be the most fulfilling thing of all. And, at the time, it seemed to actually fill that void that had been with her since she left Berk and her few and only friends in the world for the second time in her life.

But as time went on she seemed to feel less and less like a hero more like just another bounty hunter. All the fame and praise just felt like unfulfilling rhetoric after a while. That buzz that she felt from claiming a bounty just didn't seem the same. And it eventually started making her feel even worse because it didn't truly fill the hole in her heart. It just made her drunk enough to dull the pain and distance herself from reality that she might forget the tragic pain she was trying so hard to forget.

But in this dark and abysmal distraught remained a sliver of hope for the young maiden. For, even though she was a wild and rebellious girl, she made it a personal virtue to always remember those close to you, and to find it best to remind yourself of what makes you feel most at home.

Oddly enough, what called to her most wasn't Berk, her old friends, or even Hiccup. No. Rather, what beckoned her the most to return to her old home was her seemingly long forgotten love interest. One that, in her opinion, just made no logical sense, but it was something she couldn't help. It was just too strong for her to deny for.

You see, the truth of it is, that, she had fallen for someone who was probably one of the most arrogant, stupid, and destructive guys on all of Berk.

That someone just happened to be the one and only Snotlout Jorgenson.

She remembered only her downright disgust for the corporeal lad at first. However, as time went on she started to notice that the boy wasn't all just muscle and haughtiness. He did have a heart under all that boasting ego of his. Although he didn't show it all that well, she was a girl, and she could spot that stuff pretty well considering things. She saw in him a young spirit who did, in fact, want to express his true passion for life.

She could relate in how she had spent the last few years of her life as being a bit of a rebel herself. She might be a Berserker, but she has a heart to understand all the inanity of life's sentiment.

It really humbled her to know how much in common she had with Snotlout.

Both of them shared a passion for dragon riding, they both had a short temper, and more importantly to her, they both loved music.

She hadn't the slightest clue as to how that boy had managed to start playing any instrument without breaking it. But whatever accusations could be railed against the boy, it was an undeniable fact about him that couldn't be denied. Snotlout could play the fiddle like none other alive in all the Northern Seas. She had never heard him play before, but she had wanted to for quite some time now.

Nonetheless, all her stirring thoughts she had pointed to one inescapable reality: she longed for home once again.

Since Daggur had seen fit to destroy her old home, she couldn't go back there. Thankfully, she remembered Hiccup's promise that she would always have a home on Berk, and she figured that she shouldn't be one to disappoint.

With that, she collected up her camp, put out her fire, mounted Windshear, and took off into the great blue yonder.

As she took to the skies, she had only one thought on her mind. Snotlout.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The crisp winds of the Berkian skies burned against her cheeks. She always _loved_ the feeling of flying in the bitter cold. It made her feel so alert and thrilled. She couldn't really explain it. It just impassioned her to fly, and it was one of the few real comforts should could afford these days.

As she soared over the cerulean briny below her, she started to encounter the unmistakably smell from Berk's " _eccentric_ " Mead Hall.

Although the island was miles ahead of her, she could still make out the distinct scent of roasted yak and cheap liquor protruding in the distance.

She flew past pillars of stone and sea stacks of chard black rock that were covered in fresh Nordic moss. The likes of which littered the blue expanse.

Then, as a bolt from the blue, she spotted the green, timber-covered island that she called home. Berk. And, as usual, Berk was busier than a beehive. Even in this deleterious weather.

Merchants were out selling their wares, fisherman hauling in their catch for the day, the standard drunkards out looking to brawl anything in sight, and, of course, plenty of young Berkian teens out on their dragons performing Berk's favorite pastime; dragon racing.

' _Wow,'_ she thought to herself, the wind made her locks dance in a disheveled manner, ' _Still the same old Berk. Guess it's time to find if it's still run by the same crazy chief.'_

"Come on Windshear! Yaw!," commanded Heather.

Windshear cut through the air like a razorblade as she flew past the multitudes of dwellings, disturbing many folks to think they we under attack. Some even grabbed weapons to prepare for a fight with the silvery shadow that lurked amongst the alleys.

However, Heather was wise enough to know that her snooping might soon prompt the people to take up arms against her, thinking she might be a attacker of some kind.

She landed her razorwhip on the side of the dock. Then, a myriad of the townsfolk gathered to look in awe at the ironclad maiden.

Heather looked down on them with slight admonishment. She knew her entrance was rather abrupt, but it caused her to feel somewhat annoyed for being so elusive to them. It made her feel almost alien.

Whatever the feeling, she brushed it off and pulled back her hood to reveal that she was of old company to the island.

Though many were starstruck from the maiden's grandeur, many still persisted in disbelief that this woman before them was the same girl that had once tricked even the mighty Astrid Hofferson. Thankfully, from the midst of the throng emerged a tall, lanky young man bearing an ornate shield and a rawhide leather flight suit. There was only one man in all of Berk who adorned himself in this manner. That man was Hiccup Haddock III, and upon his face sat the mother of all smirks.

"Well," he announced, "I wonder who this must be? I don't recognize her."

Heather laughed and played along with his joke, "It appears they don't chief. Perhaps a demonstration to remind them?"

Hiccup smiled and replied, "Well, as fun as that sounds, I think we'll pass."

Heather dismounted Windshear and proceeded to give her old friend a hug to which he gladly reciprocated. "It's good to see you, Hiccup." "You too, Heather," said Hiccup.

Hiccup retreated from the embrace and put an arm around her shoulder. He faced the awaiting crowd and said with incredulity, "What, don't any of you recognize her?" Many shake their head in reply. He rolls his eyes and dismisses everybody back to their business.

Once they had a sufficient privacy, Hiccup gave her that crooked smile that he knew just made girls swoon. Heather only rolled her eyes and knocked his arm off her shoulder in response.

Hiccup greeted her saying, "So, how you been Heather? It's been a little while since you've been on Berk."

"I've been alright. Just been doing my usual rounds. Knocking up a couple of Berserkers, stopping a couple of pirates, and _seriously_ annoying some would-be dragon trappers. Ya know. Nothing too out of my league," said Heather nonchalantly.

As usual, Hiccup replied with his typical sarcastic comeback. He sneered, "Yeah, of course! Because you know we're _all_ blood crazy Berserker mercenaries. Am I right?"

Heather once again rolled her eyes and shot back, "Oh shut up, dragon boy."

They both laughed. After their little fit, they both decided to head up to the Great Hall to get some lunch and catch up on old times.

After they collected their food, they took a seat at one of the smaller, more discreet tables in the Hall.

Heather being a bit of a drifter was more than happy to gorge herself up the chicken leg she had betwixt her fingers.

Though in a more modest manner, Hiccup too took to his famished stomach and relieved his own huner. He gladly nibbled upon a small yak steak that had been left out. It was pretty dry, but it still held the same tough and tasteless flavor of most of the food that grew around Berk.

They occupied themselves with simple small talk for the sake of their hunger; but once they finished their meals they both gladly decided to expel any and all allocations and secrets the other had gathered over the past few months.

Tales of fishers lost at sea, hunting parties vanishing into thin air, talk of new dragon species, and the standard Berk gossip that always brewed about. But what had gathered the most attention to Heather was the news of the engagement between the sole son of the Igerman clan and the devil twin daughter of the Thorston clan.

Apparently Fishlegs had managed to gather the gallantry to ask for the hand of the fairest twin on the island. That person just so happened to be Ruffnut. It was a great shock to many, but it came as a welcomed change on the island. It had been years since there had been a wedding on Berk; The last having been between Astrid and Hiccup.

It was grand celebration between the families, and they were set to tie the knot next spring.

The news of their engagement became of particular interest to Heather, for she had once had a slight crush on Fishlegs herself. She was very fond of the brainy lad for his gentle nature. He was always so brainy, and she thought it was kinda cute; but she was glad for the two, and she smiled at the thought of their future marriage marriage. It would certainly be an interesting one.

After other small notes and quick quips, Hiccup eventually came around to summing up his entire recantation of the past few months. He concluded, "And that's about the just sum of it Heather. A whole lot of tears, a whole lot of pain, and a whole lot of love. I honestly don't believe it can get much better here on Berk than that."

Heather smiled. She enjoyed moments like this. Moments when all seemed right. Even though they were short lived, she cherished them.

She spoke jovially, "Well, that's awesome Hiccup! It's good to know life's going well back here on Berk."

Hiccup simply nodded in agreement.

There was brief silence to pass between the two, and just before heather was about to inquire about a certain pair of Viking lovers, she was rudely interrupted by a loud, incessant crash that rung throughout the Hall.

"AHH, COME ON!" bellowed a rather burly Viking.

"What in th-," Heather began before she heard another meathead start charging up the steps to the other Viking.

"BUCKET! What in the world is wrong with ye'?!" shouted a rather accented Viking. The source of such outrage was none other than the town's foremost blacksmith and dragon dentist, Gobber. "Look at the messed ye' made! Honestly, Bucket if ye' can't hold onto the keg then don't bother helping, OK?"

Heather was a little confused about what was going on until she saw that the keg of mead that Bucket had been carrying was now all over the floor.

Bucket whimpered dumbly and replied, "Sorry Gobber. I didn't mean to drop it; but there was a pretty butterfly, and I couldn't help but watch it. I'm sorry."

Gobber pinched his nose in frustration for a moment before commanding that they bring up yet another keg of mead. This had been the third one today.

The veteran blacksmith growled in anger at the neanderthal Viking. Gobber threw up his hands in defeat and called over to Mulch to bring up another keg; and he made sure to not let Bucket anywhere near it.

Back at the table, Heather, by this time, had been thoroughly confused by all the sudden calamity. She was about to just brush to off as nothing when she noticed that Hiccup had become rather uneasy for some reason.

It was then that she noticed that Hall was now covered in a vast assortment of decorations, drinks, and tables prepared for what appeared to be a banquet of some sort.

Before she could ask what it was all for, Hiccup took the liberty of the moment and informed her of all that she failed to recognize previously. "Oh Heather, I'm so sorry. I should've told you this earlier, but… in case you didn't already know… it's Snotlout's birthday tonight."

Lady luck must be watching down upon her tonight because she swore that her fortunes had never been so good. She could finally share her true feelings with him. A chance she would not take for granted.

Hiccup awoke the maiden from her stupor and brought her back to his attention. "Hey Heather! Are you OK?" he asked with concern.

Heather shook her head for a moment and said dumbly, "Huh?" Not having realized her mind had trailed off.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways… As I was saying. It's Snotlout's birthday party tonight, and I would be very glad if you came. It would make the gang very happy to see you again. It's been ages since they've seen you."

Heather smiled. She was glad to know the she was still loved and welcomed by the old gang. It only reaffirmed her position that Berk really was the best possible home for her. She had family here, and although they weren't the grandest sort, they were still the closest thing she could call a family.

Heather flushed a little at the thought of seeing her old friends after so long. Plus she also wasn't to infatuated with the idea of seeing Snotlout all of a sudden. For some reason she felt a little antsy in her stomach, and she couldn't help but feel the palms of her hands moisten a little with anxiety. Nervousness she guessed and hoped it was nothing more than that.

Heather brushed her bangs out of her eyes and replied, "I'd love to Hiccup. I'll be their at 8:00."

A moment passed before either of them spoke again. Finally, Heather raised her voice tried to move onto a new subject.

"Well," she spoke fervently, "I guess it's about time I get freshened up for the party, don't you think? I don't want to show up dressed any less than my best."

"Fair enough. Do you need a place to change?" asked Hiccup.

Heather nodded and replied, "Yeah, I would. I would prefer not to be hounded by every drunk from her to Timbuktu. So if you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it?"

"No problem. You can use the bathroom in my house if you'd like. And go ahead and buy yourself some new attire, too. Although we're Vikings, I'm not sure if spiked skirts and iron spaulders are exactly fit for a party," said Hiccup.

Heather smiled at her friend's kindness. She gave him a hug and replied, "Thanks Hiccup. I'll see you soon, OK?"

Hiccup blushed a bit from the hug, but quickly straightened himself up and replied, "Sure thing. … Oh! Heather! (she turns from leaving to face him) Go ahead and go down to the market and buy any clothes you want. I assume you don't have any particular dress with you, so go ahead and get what you need. Tell the merchants 'the leg needs fixed' and they'll know it's from me. My treat to you."

Heather smiled at her old friend's generosity. She gave him a wave and told him she see him later tonight at the party. And with that, Hiccup left to attend to the rest of his many other chiefly duties.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Heather proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall and head down to the market as Hiccup had suggested. He honestly was right, however. She really could use a new dress. Despite living rather comfortably, she really didn't have any sort of formal wear, or any wear other than daggers and gronkle iron pauldrons. So, she decided to take the liberty and buy herself some real apparel.

She walked past the many vendors and merchants selling their vast assortments of artifacts and merchandise. There was a surprisingly large selection of tailors despite living on secluded island.

She observed the many tailors and eyed over their many diverse articles of clothing. However, nothing seemed to stick out. It was all bland and just common wear. Nothing quite worthy of a party.

She had all but given us hope until she saw _it_. There, lying on a makeshift hanger to present it, was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was a pure raven black dress with emerald green cuffs. There were several pieces of fine, threaded gold embedded into the fabric. The design resembled that of a whirlwind, spiralling upwards along the gown until it reached the heart; and there was a special made pendant in the shape of angel wings residing over the heart. It had a unique sapphire and emerald stone embedded in the center of it and it resembled the shape of a heart.

All in all, the dress was fit for even the most ball worthy queen. And _she_ was going to have it.

It was a hand-stitched, one a kind dress that had been made for some exotic banquet many years ago, but it had been stolen and ravaged been many pirates and bandits until it was finally recovered and brought here. At least that's what the card on it said. Heather made her way over to the merchant. He turned his head toward her in a most unruly manner. His chin jutted forward worse than a nosy sailor, and his cheap vest reeked of whatever mess the man had been into. Nonetheless, she was on a mission.

Without a moment's notice she immediately pointed at the dress and slammed her fist down on the counter saying, "I want that dress."

The sailor merchant tipped his crude goat horn helm to the side a bit. He leaned on one elbow and said in a salesman-like incredulity, "Well, now. Is that right, lass?" His breath smelled of undercooked cod and his accent was rough and noisy with a hint of Scottish twang.

Heather gave the rude merchant a glare and fixed her stare back on the dress. She was determined to have it. It was the perfect outfit for her. It seemed tailor made by angels just for her.

She smirked and leaned forward, trying to tempt the merchant. She replied in a cocky manner, "Yeah, that's right. Hiccup says, 'The leg needs fixed.'"

The man's eyes bulged a bit, but then her calmly replied, "Well, I'm sorry lass. No can do."

Heather's nearly blew a fuse, but she remained calm as she could as not to create a scene. She became irate and began to relentlessly interrogated him in her muffled rage, "Why not?!"

The man puckered his lips and said, "Sorry, but the gown has already been bought. Besides, I'm not one to fall for even the chief's favors. Not for something this pricey. The bid I got on this will put food on my family's table for a month. Sorry again miss. Try again next time."

Heather was near her threshold of madness. She was ready to chop the counter and two and just steal the dress. But she knew doing so surely cause Hiccup to get rather upset, so she decided not to proceed 'dismantling' this asinine sailor's stand.

But then, a thought occurred to her, ' _Did he say bid? I wonder if that means if it's an… Of course!'_ She immediately calmed down and reached for her satchel in search of something that would perhaps change the mind of this swindley merchant.

She beamed with glee as she now had a new approach in mind. "So, you said it was a bid, right? How much?" she dared, giving him a cheeky grin.

The merchant cocked an eyebrow and then waved his hand at her. He gave her despondent look and explained, "Look lass. I would sell you the dress if I could, but the bid is a lot more than you think. I guarantee you can't outbid it. It was bought out by some chieftess in the Southern Isles. She paid an arm and a leg for it. There no way you're getting it."

Heather's face remained fixed. She was steadfast on the matter and she refused to let this simple thing completely tarnish her chances at a perfect evening. She _needed_ that dress like she needed water. She repeated what she said, "How much?"

The man sighed in defeat before saying, "Your loss, miss. The other lass paid 500 silver bullion for it."

Without skipping a beat, Heather pulled out her satchel a bag and tossed it onto the counter. Out spilled several dozen gold bullions. The merchant went bug eyed and his jaw dropped. The booty before was easily half a year's dealings. He locked eyes with the maiden and blinked nervously. "Uh… I-I.. Uhh… will g-get just get you that dress now. J-just a sec, lass," the merchant stuttered.

He hesitantly grabbed the bag and collected the rest of the money. He quickly scrambled behind a curtain to count his new bid. All the commotion caused by the maiden attracted the attention of the the merchants. Many of them gave the girl confused looks, but she was quick to throw them off with a hardened glare directed at nobody in particular; and soon they all returned to their own business.

Heather rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the man to return. She began browsing around the other wares of the shop and found nothing to be particularly interesting. Just knick knacks and other junk.

Then, the merchant returned with the dress all packaged to go. He straightened up his shirt and spoke in a surprisingly formal manner. He announced, "Here you go, ma'am. All ready to go. Packaged and paid for in full. And uhh… sorry about our little 'misunderstanding' there earlier. Hope you come back soon. Enjoy your on Berk and have a lovely day." His every word dripped more and more of a salesman's pitch which he tried so hard to hide considering their previous conversation. Heather passed it off and collected her dress and walked out of that snake pit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking out of the market, she passed the many various dwellings of Berk. Many of them were decorated in fabulous designs of wood carved dragons, and they were also covered many fabrications of paint, brilliantly uplifting the mood of the place. It was such a difference to her since when she first came to Berk nearly a decade earlier.

In anticipation to try on her new gown, Heather hastened her steps as she approached the chief's house. She walked up to the door and grabbed the big, metal clapper and slammed it against the door a couple of times. When no one answered, she reached out to grab it again, but before she could repeat the process there was a loud shouting coming from inside the domicile.

The maiden raise an eyebrow in curiosity before she called out, "Hello?" A few second passed before another muffled yell came from inside. Heather was perplexed and almost considered retreating from the village entirely; whatever beast had decided to invade this home was certainly not worth her life.

However, before she could turn to leave, the massive door creaked open ever so slightly. She turned back to see what monster had decided to creep out of it's lair, and that's when she was met with the half-jovial, half-enraged, and bedraggled face of one Miss Astrid Haddock.

" _Heather?!"_ whispered Astrid in disbelief.

"Astrid?" reciprocated Heather with an ever growing smile on her face.

They two were quick to enjoin themselves in a bear hug. They both enjoyed a bit of their feminine side and gave a meek squeals of surprise. After about half a minute of incoherent responses, both girl let go of one another and collected themselves. After they both regained their composure, Astrid was quick to catch up with Heather on every minute event that had occurred since her last departure.

After a thorough integration from the blonde, they both went into the house where Astrid had been busy cooking up dinner for herself, Hiccup, and little Stoick, the firstborn and pride of the Haddock residence.

The young lad was about as curious as his father and as stubborn as his mother. He had blonde hair, his father's emerald eyes, and light dusting of freckles on his nose. He was a bulky boy like his grandfather, but he was about as gentle as Fishlegs with everything he handled. Quite the opposite of his once cursed father, who broke about everything he touched in his own youth. Stoick seemed to had some kind of inherited wisdom from his father and was quick to treat everything with the utmost care. A gentle giant at heart.

He was quite the opposite of his sister, who herself had decided to come stumbling in the room at that moment. Hazel Haddock, named for her eyes of such color, was quite a peculiarity in the Hairy Hooligan clan. Besides her eyes, she had red hair, a fairly thin build, and almost no freckles at all. She was only two at the time, but despite what her complexion might suggest of her, she was about the most confident and daring person of all of Berk. Once, she even stumbled her way into the forest and got lost. They found her sitting atop a sleeping Monstrous Nightmare. All in all she was a rather rambunctious sort.

Hazel walked over to her mom who was currently minding her cooking food and tugged on the helm of her skirt. Astrid looked down at her daughter and smiled. She picked her up and set her on her lap. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Little Hazel tried to sputter out some words, but they only came out in garbles. Though was a mighty child, she had a bit of a stutter. Being only two years old and having a limited vocabulary only added onto it. She tried again, but the same returned.

Eventually Astrid picked up on what she wanted and said, "In a minute, honey. Dinner's almost ready. OK?" Hazel nodded and she set her back down to go and play with her brother. They walked off and played Vikings and Dragon Hunters.

All the while this had occurred, Heather marveled at the ease and skill she saw Astrid handled her kids. She secretly hoped that she could be that good of a mother, too.

After minding her children and checking her meal Astrid looked up and saw Heather watching her. She gave her a cocked grin and said, "It's not as easy as it looks. Trust me."

Heather shook her head from her stupor and rubbed her eyes and replied skeptically, "I don't know about that; you make it look so easy. Must be nice being a mom."

Astrid pondered for a moment before responding, "Yeah. It has it's difficulties, but between you and me," she leaned in and continuing she whispered, "I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

They both took a sip of tea that Astrid had made a while ago. They both remained in silence for a few minutes, only breaking it every now and then to make a note on a small observation. Eventually Heather lost herself in observing the many scratches and marks on the walls and ceilings. There was no doubt they were from Toothless and his endless excitement whenever Hiccup was around.

After a while Astrid finally broke the silence and invited Heather on a quick tour of the house. Although she had been in the house dozens of times over the years, she never really had a full tour of the house beyond a few rooms of importance: living room, weapons room, Hiccup's room, and such.

As they walked through the house Heather became more and more filled with awe at all that Hiccup had modeled and invented over the years. Though he was busy as a bee half the time, it seemed like the Chief could always find his time to concoct some new and crazy contraption. There were swords and axes hanging throughout the entire house (undoubtedly Astrid's touch). All in all the house was growing to be more like the forge that Hiccup called his second home. It only reinforced the family that inhabited the wondrous home, and it truly furthered its unique grandeur.

After the tour, Astrid and Heather put the kids to bed for the night. They tucked them in and told them each a story to which the both quietly dozed off into a blissful slumber. They left their rooms and returned downstairs to where they both talked some more and cleaned up the dinner. After finishing the cleaning the returned to the living room and sat down to relax a bit.

They made a little small talk all the while. Going from dragons to daggers, then battle axes to boys, and eventually they came to love secrets of all things.

This was, however, a very touchy subject of Heather's. She never really was open about her feelings, but then again neither was Astrid; so it made it a little more comforting to talk with someone who could really understand. But it still didn't make it any easier.

"So Heather, what boy have to had your eyes on lately?" peeved Astrid.

Heather blushed a bit. She had never actually, verbally admitted that she loved Snotlout. Plus the fact that she was almost certain that Astrid would make fun of her and be halfway disgusted at the very thought, it didn't really ease her worries. But she remained steadfast and started to hint who it might be.

Astrid, however, was at a loss. She had guessed everyone from Fishlegs to Gustav. Astrid couldn't figure it out. So, to help her out, Heather started to give her hints as to who it might be.

He was big, yet short. _Cold_. Her brain read. Strong _and_ handsome. _Cool._ Black hair and blue eyes. _Warm._ It itched. Doesn't really show his emotions and always acts tough. _Really hot._ She could almost hit the face, but it missed her.

There was one key puzzle piece missing; but what was it? Heather rolled her eyes at her old friends bewilderment. "Fine!" she admitted, "He's arrogant and the has trouble fitting his ego into every room he enters. If you can't figure it out who it is, then I don't know what's wrong with you."

That's when it clicked in her head. ' _No,'_ she thought. ' _She_ _could_ _possibly_ _mean_ … _COULD_ _SHE?!'_

It hit Astrid like a ton of bricks. Reach retracted a bit in shock. Astrid couldn't believe it. Heather had fallen for the biggest idiot on Berk, Snotlout.

"Oh, boy. What devils have possessed you, woman? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Astrid questioned.

Heather felt offended by her friends reaction, but then again she considered who they were talking about; and she suppressed the urge to call her out for her rudeness.

Heather replied, "Astrid, I can't help it. The boy is such a charmer. I've kinda been head over heels for him for awhile now."

"What can you possibly see in _that_?" Astrid questioned baffled.

"Well if you _must_ know he is a kind guy at heart. He actually cares about things deeper than himself. I see it in him where nobody else does Astrid. That's how I feel about him." Heather explained coldly.

Astrid felt instantly guilty. She honestly didn't consider that someone like Snotlout might actually have more than two emotions. "I'm sorry Heather. I shouldn't talk about my friend like that. I hope you can forgive me for not thinking about him like that," she apologized.

Heather's expression softened and she dropped her glare. She comforted, "It's OK. I know you're sorry, and plus I can understand where you're coming from. Especially, considering the fact you've had to deal with him longer than I have."

Astrid simply nodded and replied, "It'll be good, though. In all honesty, as much as it does disgusts me, it would be kinda nice to see Snotlout happy about something like that. In a relationship. Heaven knows that it's been on his mind for years."

Heather laughed. She soon wondered, however, what she had meant by that. She asked, "What do you mean by ' _on his mind for years'_?"

Astrid giggled and replied, "Oh, come on! Like you don't know. Snot-"

"Astrid, I'm home!" shouted a rather incessant Hiccup.

Heather was annoyed. But she quickly tried to fish the answer but failed to as Hiccup entered the room to find them idling about their conversation.

Astrid was quick to changes focus and she immediately ran up and kissed her husband, clearly very happy that he was home. She grasped his hand and turned to face the smirking Heather.

It kinda burned her inside to see someone kiss the man she once had a crush on. Sure she would admit she did like Hiccup once. He was smart, handsome, and the nicest Viking to have ever lived; but Heather still knew better. She knew that was her man, and she was glad for her and Hiccup too. Glad that he could be happy like that. She just wished she could be like that too.

Heather greeted Hiccup once more. She decided, however, that it would be best not to idle about in small talk. She had a party to prepare for.

Heather quickly managed to change topics and asked where she might prepare herself for the night. Astrid guided her to their old room. She said she left some her old stuff in there that she would be happy to let her use. She didn't have need of the room either, so it would serve as an excellent guest room until she got settled in for a while.

After managing to depart company she closed the door and dropped to the floor in fatigue. She was utterly amazed that people could rent on so much that it induced such tiredness.

Once she recovered she looked out the window to notice that it was almost sunset, and she decided that it would be best to finally change into her dress. She would need to hurry, it seemed. Mostly because she could see the group of people already heading up to the Great Hall.

After setting aside her armor and putting on the fine gown, she observed herself in a full length mirror to see how it looked on her. She was honestly taken aback by what she saw. She never really considered herself beautiful, but she figured this is about as close she had ever felt. Mostly because of how the dress seemed to complement her so perfectly.

The dress' hue went well with her ivory skin tone, green eyes, and raven's hair. The dress cutoff just shy of the knees, but still remained modest in apparel. It's design created a mind spinning illusion like as she was walking towards you you could see water dancing around her. She touched the pendant that resided over her heart. She admired it with fascination and wonder. She couldn't believe the tailorship of the dress or the simple miracle it was that she of all people had received it. But she didn't dare to complain.

Heather looked at her face and noticed she still kept the same braid like she always did, so she decided to forgo it and let it fall. When she untied her hair, it let out a plethora of soft, wavy locks; the ends of such dancing all the way down to the small of her back. It looked as if the midnight sea had been kissed by the night, still bearing the graces of the moonlight. Her locks wasn't spectacular, but it still held a luster the was sure to pull even the most modest of mens' eyes toward her.

She did a twirl or two and watched how her let down hair and dress billowed. She loved everything about the dress, but she knew better than to be caught up in vanity. She knew if she wanted to really attract Snotlout, she would have to do so from the heart.

She smiled at the thought. It was new to her to try and impress someone with emotions rather than actions. She figured it to be a challenge, and that was something she would never shy away from.

She spent the next few minutes to comb out all the knots in her hair and to touch up anything else that might throw them off.

Once she was prepared she grabbed a wool overcoat and began to walk to the Great Hall for what she would eventually consider the best night of her life.

On the way she admired all the colorful and intricate designs painted and carved into the wood of the houses. Dragon head and Vikings plastered everything, and it all bore the hands of one certain Viking.

She had almost forgotten how terribly chilly the evenings could be on Berk. She shivered in her coat and pulled the simple hood over her head, being careful not to mess up her hair. She felt the wind billow around her. She let out a stammering breath and pressed on.

As she looked up to the Great Hall's magnificent doors, she was suddenly interrupted by the sight of one rather burly Viking. She gasped in surprise and the figure let out a smarmy laugh indicated him to be a man. Heather felt like she knew that laugh, but couldn't quite put her tongue on it.

Her confusion was resolved when she looked to see the jet black hair, the sapphire blue eyes, and ever constant smirk of the one and only Snotlout Jorgenson.

Heather was in shock at first, but it soon became a bundle of mirth as she almost squealed with joy at seeing her old friend. Without warning she ran up and gave the lad a constricting bear hug. Snotlout eventually returned the gesture, but only before letting out a wimpish groan at the act of affection.

"Snotlout!" she nearly screamed after she had let him go. "It's so good to see you. Have have you been?"

Snotlout blushed a bit (which he would later deny) and replied, "Oh, good. How 'bout you?"

She smiled and answered, "Fine. Just been doing a bit of merc work and collecting the usual bounty here and there. How bout you?"

"Oh, not much here either. We've been training a few new dragons and all. I've been helping out with Ruff and Legs getting hitched. Plus I've been trying to get ready for this stupid party and all," said Snoutlout.

Heather furrowed her brow. "Stupid? What do mean stupid? It's _your_ birthday isn't it? I thought you'd be happy. Aren't you?" she questioned.

Embarrassed he explained, "Oh, well, I'm just not one for big events and all that. Unless it's the games, that is. I've just never been a stickler for crowds."

Heather almost laughed at his because of his timid behavior. He was constantly rubbing the back of his neck throughout their conversation. She rolled her eyes once when he did it, though. ' _Man_ ,' she thought. ' _Are all boy this awkward around girls?'_

"Well," she whispered, almost seductively. "Neither am I."

Another blushed followed and they continued with their idle talk for a few more minutes. They discussed dragons and traders they had both come across in their travelers. They brought each other back up to speed rather quickly and were soon growing bored of the small talk; so Snotlout finally to ask her the big question of the night.

"Sooo…," he trailed off.

" _Soooo?"_ she replied.

"Umm… so. You would like to come to the party with me?" he asked nervously.

She beamed and nodded earnestly. She replied excitedly, "Yes, I'd love to go with you."

"Really?! I mean, um, thanks! I… uh, guess we should go in no shouldn't we?" he questioned antsy. He rubbed his neck again.

Heather suppressed the urge to rolled her eyes at the bewildered lad. In a sudden shot of confidence she offered her hand to him. He looked almost too cute when he gazed down at her hand and dropped his jaw in a stupor from the offer. She wasn't sure but she thought it might have been the first time any woman has ever responded to him without violent threats.

He took her hand and stuttered, "T-thanks Heather. I-I'm really glad you could come and all." He hesitated for a moment before adding, "And by the way. I must say that you… you look amazingly b-beautiful tonight." And of course followed a signature neck rub and blush.

Heather felt her own cheeks flush. She beamed brightly at him for his compliment. Heather didn't really ever get honest compliments from guys, but she knew Snotlout meant it sincerely.

"Awwww... That's so sweet Snotlout," she cooed. "Thank you so much."

She could feel his pulse in her hand; it was fast and still growing. She felt her own heart speed up as well and blushed at the simple act of affection. She had never really held hands and it pleased her greatly for that matter.

Snotlout acted like a gentleman and escorted her to the steps of the Great Hall. They walked together in harmony, and Snotlout even opened the door to the Great Hall and bowed for the maiden politely. She thanked him and they went in together, smiling as the did.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Never in either of their lives did eyes seem so heavy. People gawked the couple incredulously. Heather held her head high in complete contempt. She guessed many simple couldn't believed anyone would actually mind the brutish lad.

Eventually the high minded looks and disbelief faded and the people came to the attention of the party. So, Snotlout's father, Spitelout, welcomed his son.

"Snotlout. It's 'bout time you showed up! We've been looking for you," shouted Spitelout

"Nice to see you too, Dad," he replied with exasperation.

Spitelout gnashed his teeth and spat, "Don't use that tone with me, lad! I'm your father. Remember that!" He calmed down and continued, "Now, let's get you to the great table, son. We have got to toast to you now."

Snotlout looked to Heather and apologized, "I'm sorry Heather. I've got somewhere I've gotta be." He paused. "Hey! Do you want to come eat up with us?" he asked.

Heather nodded in affirmation and replied, "I'd love to Snotlout." He smiled and proceeded to walk her up the path to the grand table of feasts.

Spitelout, however, was quick to notice the pair. He was about to go off on his son again, but he then he noticed their clasped hands. He immediately realized this and gave a cocky smirk to his son before stepping in front of the two. Snotlout, of course, was livid about this.

He quickly shouted, "Hey! Do you mind?!"

Spitelout crossed his arms and said sternly, "Well, son. I didn't know that you had a date with you. Aren't you going to ask her to join us?"

Heather almost burst out laughing at the look on Snotlout's face when his father called her his "date". He face grew slightly pink he tried vainly to get the words off his tongue. All she could make out was a breathless, "Sure."

Snotlout turned to her and he had his head down in embarrassment. Shyly he ask, "Heather would you like to c-come a-and eat with us."

After suppressed a giggle she nodded and agreed saying, "It would be my pleasure Snotlout."

So, they all made their journey towards the Chief's table. When they arrived, Snotlout revealed his inner gentlemen and pulled a chair out for Heather to sit on. She thanked him and he took his own seat.

Once they were seated they looked up to see Spitelout start knocking on his mead glass with a silver spoon. They myriad of strangers looked up at the burly man and he announced, "Alright everybody. The party's about to begin. Please take your seats."

The guests went to their seats and all gave ear to Spitelout. With a brief look to check that everyone was at attention he proclaimed, "Welcome everybody to this most special occasion. Today my fellow vikings we celebrate the coming of age of my eldest son, Snotlout. One of our most distinguished heroes and youth."

Heather almost rolled her eyes at the hero worship until she saw the Nordic paraclete remain surprising indignant about the whole matter. His gaze was fixed and steadfast in its unmoving acknowledgement. His countenance radiated with humility. He simply smiled and remained thankful for the excessive praise from his father.

Heather was astonished by this. What had happened to the man they once called the epitome of haughtiness? All she could do is remain dumbfounded by her crush's stringent deadpan.

"A man whom is well worthy of his praise," he continued. "For only _once_ else has Berk been bestowed with such an honorable endowment. Such character as seen in the Great Dragon Conqueror, our own commendable chief. This honor do we endow to my Son for his achievements in heroism, his continuous show of courage at home and in battle,... and, of course, his show of excellence when he saved our very our chieftess, Astrid Haddock, from the hands of dragon hunters."

The many people started to cheer and praise Snotlout for his heroism, but like their former chief he remained stoic the entire time. He motioned for his father to continue and he did.

He looked back at Heather to be greeted by the look of bewilderment. He chuckled and whispered, "I'll tell you that story later." Heather shrugged it off and they continued to listen.

The crowd died back down and have their attention to the gruff voiced man. He continued, "So then my fellow Harry Hooligans, let us welcome our newest member with open arms and true grit hearts." He turned to the young hero, "Snotlout, my son, welcome to your tribe."

A man shouted, "Welcome to the tribe!"

The rest of the crowd proceeded to shout in unison, "A Hooligan born and raised! Welcome to the tribe."

With a toast they all drank in agreement and cheered, many of them proceeded to whoop and what not. Snotlout, however, kept the same stoic humility he had earlier, and he gave his appreciation to the men and women of the crowd.

After the toast many of the guests started to compile into group to have a little small talk. Typical Berkian business was discussed amongst the crowd. Stories of dragons, sheep, and many other bizarre events to take place of the humble, little island.

Snotlout took advantage of this, and proceeded to introduce his date to his rather large family and the many other people of Berk. Heather was a little surprised at the general mood of welcoming hospitality. They all greeted her with smiles and handshakes, glad to be seeing a new face on the island.

Heather was amazed by all that could happen amongst such a small town. Whether it was Bucket painting a masterpiece after getting stuck by lighting, Silent Sven's constant complaints of two incessant twins constantly tipping his yaks, or even old Mildew's rants about the end of the world of true Vikingdom. The last one almost surprised her, but she figured that some people just don't change even when change is being forced into them.

Snotlout continued to show Heather how many distant relatives and whatnot. This was all going very handsomely until Snotlout's mother, Gudrun, and his littler sister, Sigrid, decided to introduce themselves to the maiden. They were, to put it lightly..., _intrigued_ about Snotlout's new lady friend.

They probed and prodded her with questions worse than an interrogator. But despite all that, Heather answer their curiosities until they were satisfied.

Then Sigrid asked "Ms. Heather?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" she replied sweetly.

"Are you and Snotty boyfriend and girlfriend?" the little girl asked innocently.

Snotlout, not one to suffer a blow to his pride, quickly interjected, "No, little sis. We're not!" He then apologized to Heather, "Sorry. She doesn't know what she is saying sometimes." His face was turning slightly red.

But Sigrid argued, "But isn't that what you said Snotty? You said you really liked her, didn't you?"

Snotlout was flustered and asked incredulously, "W-When did I say that?"

"In your sleep," she said nonchalantly. "You were like 'oh Heather! Your so beautiful and cool! You so wow,'" she stated overdramatically.

Snotlout's mother thankfully cut in and said, "I think that's enough Sigrid. Leave poor 'Snotty' alone. He and his _girlfriend_ should have some time alone." She looked at her son as she said 'girlfriend' just to tease him some more.

During the whole ordeal Heather had been smiling and giggling at the antics of the little girl in front of them. However, behind her amused facade she was inwardly questioning if the little girl was serious. She decided that she would question him about it later when they were somewhere more private.

They continued talking for a short while before moving on to see what else they could do. Snotlout gave his mother and sister a hug to say goodbye. During that Sigrid whispered cheerfully in his ear, "Good luck, Snotty!"

He quickly extracted himself from the embrace and said goodbye. He gently took Heather's hand and they left them behind.

After a while it finally came close to midnight. Spitelout then gathered everybody's attention. He announced, "Everybody. I would just like to take a moment to thank you again for coming to this gathering. It means a lot to me and my son knowing that we have some wonderful people to call family."

"So to celebrate, we are going to have some of Berk's best play some music and dancing to finish off the night." He adjusted his helmet before continuing, "So, without further ado, welcome our many talents for your enjoyment. Thank you."

Spitelout then quickly disappeared off the stage and into the crowd of people.

In his absence a man with an old beachwood guitar got up and started to play some upbeat country tunes. As he played many people started to dance to the beat and enjoy the rhythm of the songs.

Eventually, Spitelout had made his way to over to the couple. He quickly pulled Snotlout aside for a quick conversation, however. For what, Heather did not know.

After a few songs had been played, a few dances between Snotlout and Heather, and couple of fights, Spitelout stepped back up to make an announcement.

"Alright everybody. Listen up," he heralded. " Now that we've had a little fun with our fine musicians, I would like to take the next few minutes and allow my son to entertain us with his own music."

Many whooped and cheered in agreement, waiting eagerly for the Viking teen to entertain them.

Snotlout turned to Heather and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Heather, but they need me."

However, before he could turn to leave, Heather reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He only answer for it being, "Entertain me well and there will be more waiting for you later."

Completely blindsided by the gesture, he just dumbly smiled and walked up to the stage. Feeling the waves of nervousness wash over him, he mentally prepared himself for his performance.

With whatever courage he could muster, he matched up onto the stage as boldly as he could. He took the fiddle from the handler and quickly checked to see if it was in tune. Once he was set he put the tool of music to his collar and brought the bow to it's strings.

What proceed forth from the piece of wooden art was somewhat like angels singing. It was classical and still fun to dance too. And it greatly please the crowd.

Heather too was captivated by her friend's talent. She loved music. Especially folke. It was crazy and fun. Yet she loved that it was something for everyone to enjoy.

She watch in awe as her date gracefully played the strings of his fiddle. Each finger danced in tune with the hearts of the people as he played, and they gladly followed every note to leave the instrument.

Snotlout was on top of the world. He was elated to see all the people dancing and cheering on his work. He was even more glad to see Heather too enjoying the song.

He announced after completing a rather touchy folk song about beer and horses that he would only play one more. He had his friends Astor and Marshall help him play.

Astor was a beast when it came to the drums and Marshall was the singer with the devil's charm and a twanged accent voice. All three of them together made some of the best music on all of Berk. And the people even took to calling them the Devil's Nightmares. Mostly because all three boys were known for being rebels and they also all rode Nightmare, so that name seemed fitting for the bunch

"Alright everybody," he announced. "I'm sorry to say, but this is going to be our last song tonight." Many protested in disappointed, though.

"Don't worry. We picked it out just for tonight. This one goes out my girl. You know who you are."

Heather was, to say the least, shocked at what he had just said. "My girl," she whispered in disbelief. She just shook her head slightly and blushed, smiling like a madman.

 **Free-** _ **Zac Brown Band**_

He passionately played the intro to the song. Many couples got together and swayed to the beat. After which Marshall picked up the vocals. __

 _So we live in our old van  
Travel all across this land  
Me and you_

 _We'll end up hand in hand  
Somewhere down on the sand  
Just me and you_

Heather began to feel her heart quell as her friend played the intro for her. She could feel each strum of a cord reverberate in her chest.

 _Just as free  
Free as we'll ever be  
Just as free  
Free as we'll ever be_

 _We drive until the city lights  
Dissolve into a country sky  
Just me and you_

 _Lay underneath the harvest moon  
Do all the things that lovers do  
Just me and you_

She could feel the words ringing in her ears. Snotlout's sneaky message to her had her twisting knots in her stomach. She knew how she felt, and she now knew it was true.

 _Just as free  
Free as we'll ever be  
Just as free  
Free as we'll ever be  
Ever be_

 _No we don't have a lot of money  
No we don't have a lot of money  
No we don't have a lot of money  
All we need is love_

 _We're free as we'll ever be  
Just as free  
Free as we'll ever be  
Ever be_

 _So we live in our old van  
Travel all across this land  
Me and you_

She mouthed the last words as they were played. All she could think about was how much her head was spinning and how wildly her heart was beating. Her mind was flush with the feelings of ecstasy that ran trickled through her nerves.

The crowd roared with cheers and Heather could barely hear her own thoughts as the sounds continued to reverberate off the walls for some time.

It was only after this that she caught a glimpse of that wicked grin she knew had become accustomed to her Viking friend. He hopped off the staged and discreetly kept his eyes locked onto her as he received even more praise, his eyes being filled with what she could only describe as pure, fervent desire.

Heather saw this and was a bit abashed by the feeling of longing that was crawling in her chest, causing her heart to ache with want. She locked eyes briefly with him and motioned her head towards the massive bulwark doors of the Great Hall.

She made her way out of the multitudes of drunks and party goers and looked back to search for her date. Soon her emerald eyes met again with that cerulean blue orbs, but this time the distance was but a few feet as Snotlout too had made her way to her. Without speaking he grabbed her hand and led her out into the night, so that they might be truly alone.

Once outside however, the coolness and confidence that decorated the young brute had suddenly escape him. And now the air was like a blizzard of white ice betwixt them. Instead of his confidence, now embarrassment and flush painted his face.

Heather herself fared no better. Her chest ached like a grindstone, and her hands were dripping in anxiety. Her heart raced like a springbok. All she could remember now was the cool chill of the night, and without her normal attire it caused her to shake worse like an earthquake with cold.

Snotlout, thankfully, noticed this. He removed his bearskin vest and wrapped it around the maiden, calming her icy nerves. And for an added bonus her protectively, yet gently, wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her even warmer.

Heather sank blissfully into her embrace, letting her head fall in between the crook of his neck. She snuggled herself into him and gladly sighed in mirth.

Snotlout was rather surprised. It was the first time a girl (mostly Astrid) hadn't slapped him and broken his arm for such a gesture. To his greater surprise she welcomed it and how she here was craddling into him like a newborn. He only smiled to himself and took in the scent of her wonderful aroma of morning dew and roses.

They were in complete tranquility, and neither wanted to removed themselves from their peace. But Snotlout, knowing that there was something left unchecked, decided to break that peace.

Reluctantly, but bravely, he made Heather look him in the eyes, and for a brief moment they caught a glimpse of Nirvana in each other's eyes. He brought his hand up to hand and highly stroked her soft, and silky hair.

As he stared into her eyes he spoke, "I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now but,... that last song was for you."

Heather giggled and replied, "I know. I thought it was really beautiful. You did well."

Snotlout paused for a moment before bare breathing the words, "I think you're beautiful." It was softer than a whisper, but it's echo could be seen in her eyes.

Then, without thinking, they briefly let their lips brush against each other's. Then closing their eyes they brought them together in a pure and righteous kiss. It was quick but good.

It felt so foreign to be this close to one another. Neither had ever allowed this much emotion to be emanated from themselves in such a simple way. But both were taken aback by the absolute pleasure of the simple act of passion.

Snotlout brought his hand down from her hair to cup her cheek and the other one form around her should to lightly stroke the side of her face. Heather, being already bewildered by all the emotions, simply clutched tighter to the young lad.

Eventually though they both needed breathe again. So they broke apart for a moment, but only a moment. Cause as soon as they were apart they were locked onto each other again. They remain this way for quite some time.

They remained locked to each other, their hands went exploring all the while. Snotlout's went in and out of gently brushing through her hair and another went up her neck and all the way down to Heather's mid-back. Heather's meanwhile were playing with the little hairs that had begun to form his beard.

After a while they stopped. Sore fingers, bruised lips, and looks of pure bliss decorated the couple. Their hands were clasped together and they lean their foreheads together until they were touching. She gently caressed his rough cheek with her fingers, she giggling as his coarse facial tickled her tender digits.

Their eyes were anchored to each other like like glorious ships to the mysterious ocean floor. A gentle wind carried on in the background along with the hum of music and dancing still going on inside to create a harmonic of serenity and peace. In the lover's' eyes, they were the only two in the world. Time was their slave in this moment, and they gladly used it to all pleasure.

Eventually, a loud thud against the massive doors of the Great Hall caused the couple to separate themselves from their shared reverie. After a moment, it was concluded that yet another fight had broken out, and from the sound of it it appeared that it was between Spitelout and a less than rational Gobber.

Shouts of war and death were shared and echoed amongst the village, but all eventually died back down to the peace that had previously been broken. In their observations the Dragon Riders only laughed in shared amusement.

Once Heather had calmed down from her barrage of giggles and cringe worthy grins, she lead her head down to rest on her new boyfriend's shoulder. Out of instinct Snotlout immediately put an arm around her and pulled close protectively, locking the two in the warmth of their embrace.

Heather found surprising comfort in this unfamiliar touch. It was very foreign to her, but so strangely enticing she couldn't bring herself to remove herself if she tried.

So there they remained locked in each other's grasp. Eyes at the stars, hands intertwined, and hearts racing for the future. A future, it seemed, that could only be as the rising sun.

 **Author's Note: Finally finished. That only took 6 months longer than it should've. Sorry guys for not posting new stuff like I should. But life is a pain and you need motivation to carry on. Hopefully I'll get my passion for this again when I quit being so lazy. Anyways thanks for everything guys. God bless you.**


End file.
